Ocular inflammation may occur in many different areas of the eye. One type of ocular inflammation, uveitis, is the inflammation of the uveal tract. Endogenous uveitis is caused by various systemic processes or intraocular disorders whereas exogenous uveitis is the result of the accidental introduction of pathogenic organisms or foreign substances into the eye. Endogenous uveitis may be classified in many ways, including anterior, posterior and diffuse. The most commonly occurring types of uveitis, such as histoplasmosis, toxoplasmosis and toxocariasis, affect the posterior part of the eyes which are difficult, if not impossible, for locally instilled eye drugs to reach. Peripheral uveitis, ankylosing spondylitis, herpes simplex, herpes zoster, tuberculosis and endophthalmitis phacoanaphylactica occur in the anterior part of the eyes. Toxoplasmosis, peripheral uveitis, syphilis, tuberculosis, sarcoidosis and Vogt-Koyanagi-Harada syndrome may occur in both the anterior and posterior segments of the eye. Although the etiology of these diseases can be different, they have the common manifestation of ocular inflammation.
Uveitis has been treated with corticosteroids, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents, immunosuppressives and a combination of cycloplegics and mydriatics. However, treatment of uveitis with drugs used to treat systemic disorders is not always effective. (Ellis, Ocular Therapeutics and Pharmacology, C. B. Mosby Co., (1985) pp. 212-227.) Furthermore, very high doses of corticosteroids (100 mg daily) must be used in severe and acute posterior uveitis. Such doses can cause severe complications. Thus, the amounts administered should be reduced when clinical improvement occurs. However, reduction below 15-20 mg/day can result in reoccurrences of the disease.
Since uveitis is considered to be an autoimmune disease, treatment with immunosuppressive agents, such as alkylating agents and antimetabolites, including the drug cyclosporine, is being studied. However, the use of these agents may produce many serious side effects, including bone marrow depression, thrombocytopenia, leukopenia, bleeding, nausea, vomiting and stomatitis. The use of these substances in the treatment of uveitis is still investigational.
In order to avoid serious side effects in the treatment of uveitis, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents (NSAIAs) such as salicylates, phenylbutazone, indomethacin, ibuprofen and naproxen have been tried. The results have not been satisfactory. Furthermore, these NSAIAs also can produce numerous side effects, including edema, nausea, stomatitis, epigastric pain, peptic ulcer, agranulocytosis, hepatitis and drug rash.
Ocular inflammation may additionally occur in the anterior portion of the eye following ocular surgery. Steroidal and nonsteroidal antiinflammatory agents have been used to relieve the inflammation. However, steroidal agents can induce an increase in intraocular pressure (Polansky et al., "Antiinflammatory Agents", in Sears, ed., Handbook of Experimental Pharmacology, Springer-Verlag, (1985), 69:459-538). NSAIAs may actually worsen the inflammation, especially during the late phase of the inflammation. This is because the clinically available NSAIAs at this time are primary cyclooxygenase inhibitors. Blocking the cyclooxygenase arm of the arachidonic acid (AA) cascade potentiates the production of lipooxygenase metabolites which are ultimately the leukotrienes (LT). LTs are responsible for the late phase of inflammation and for the chemotaxis of leukocytes (Miyano et al., Ophthalmic Res. (1984) 16:256-263; Chiou et al., J. Ocular Pharmacology (1985) 1:383-389; Bhattercherjee et al., "Effects of lipooxygenase products on leukocyte accumulation in the rabbit eye" in Samuelsson et al., eds., Leukotrienes and Other Lipooxvgenase Products, Raven Press (1982) 325-330.) A previous study indicated that a new synthetic lipooxygenase inhibitor, REV 5901, was effective in reducing the late phase of inflammation. However, when REV 5901 was used alone in treatment of lens protein induced ocular inflammation, there was an increase in the early phase of inflammation. This observation was attributed to an increase in the production of prostaglandins caused by the inhibition of the lipooxygenase arm of the AA cascade. (Chang et al., J. Ocular pharmacology, (1989) 5:353-360). The early phase of the inflammation has been effectively suppressed by indomethacin.